Tradition
by Trashbags
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the rice throwing tradition at weddings ended? Well, the A-Team doesn't wonder, they know. Face and Amy, but not they aren't the main focus of the story.


**Title: Tradition**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered why the tradition of rice throwing at weddings ended? The A-Team doesn't wonder, they know. **

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, but I wish I did!**

Standing tall in a solid white flowing dress, stood Amy at the altar with Face. Face was dressed in a black tuxedo. The A-Team wore similiar tuxedos, however at the moment they were nowhere in sight. This confused Amy and Face greatly, but they hadn't paid attention to it, because they were concentrating on the prist reading them the vows. But now as Face thought about it, the A-Team had been there, mere moments before. So, where had they gone off to? It's not as if they would just leave in the middle of their friends' wedding.

Finishing, the priest with a smile looked between Face and Amy. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Face didn't wait for the priest to tell him to kiss the bride. It's what he's been wanting to do for quite sometime now.

It wasn't very polite of them to leave during the ceremony like that, but the A-Team has been waiting for this moment for quite sometime now. Hannibal has planned to do what he was about to do since he met his team. He knew what he was going to do when the first one of them ever got married. The colonel just never thought that it would be Face's wedding. Nevertheless, Face's wedding to Amy. But now, as Hannibal thought about it, his plan was more appropraite for Face's wedding, than anyone's really.

This rice thrower, had taken many long solitary hours for the A-Team to complete without Face knowing what they were up to. It worked the same way as a flame thrower did, but instead of fire, it threw rice. The perfect tool for any wedding. As soon Face and Amy had announced their engagement to the team, Hannibal had started on his plan to build the perfect rice thrower. BA and Murdock only agreed that it would be great to use at Faceman's wedding. So when Face was out with Amy and planning the wedding, The rest of the A-Team had did their own planning for the wedding, the rice thrower!

Hannibal had the entire thing planned out and knew when the team would sneak out of the ceremony to get their rice thrower. Murdock had timed the entire rehearsel with his stop watch, so they knew how long they had to get the rice thrower, so they would be on time, and not a moment early or a moment late. When Face and Amy took their first kiss as husband and wife, Hannibal, BA, and Murdock showed up with two buckets full of rice, and the automatic rice thrower. Amy and Face were to busy engrossed in each other to even notice the A-Team and their concoction that they built up. In his head and with his fingers, Hannibal counted down from three. When he got to one, he gave his two men the signal.

"I lo-" Face began to whisper in Amy's ear, but was cut off by a huge clump of rice hitting him. Immediately he and Amy turned to become target practice to Hannibal and his rice. The rice thrower was basically like an automatic rifle that shot kernels of rice everywhere. The altar, and the newlywed couple, were being completely covered in the rice. "Hannibal!" Face scolded. "That's not how you throw rice! This is how you throw rice!" Then he took a handful of rice that was tangled in his hair and threw it at Amy's face.

"Face!" Amy exclaimed surprised, like when your in the pool and somebody splashes you with water. Getting over the surprise, she took rice and threw it back at him. Now BA and Murdock stepped up to the couple and dumped their buckets of rice over their heads. "Uh!" the couple responded quite surprised to their friends' actions.

"Merry Christmas!" Murdock shouted as he dumped his bucket of rice on Amy's head.

"It ain't Christmas, Fool!" BA shouted at Murdock. "It's May!"

"Fine then!" Murdock responded, quickly gathering rice from the floor to put in his bucket again. "Happy Anniversary!" he exclaimed dumping the rice over Amy's head again.

"Murdock," Hannibal pointed out, "it can't be their anniversary, they've only been married one minute."

Murdock quickly gathered more rice in the bucket. "HappyMinuteaversary!" he exclaimed once again dumping the rice over Amy's head.

"Are you finished yet?" Amy asked Murdock, sick of having rice dumped on her head. Now Face and Amy started throwing rice back at their friends. There was a lot of rice everywhere, so they didn't run out of rice to throw at each other. The altar was covered in rice even. In the background there was an unpleasent and unhappy priest slowly being covered in rice as the five friends threw rice and Hannibal had his automatic rice thrower that shot out huge clumps of rice at one time.

_**THE A-TEAM**_

Hannibal sat quietly in the church pew next to an older woman. It was the month of July, two months after Face and Amy's wedding and the rice fiasco. He was in San Fransisco, witnessing his nephew get married. One thing that Hannibal found strange, was that after the ceremony nobody threw rice. Wasn't it a tradition that happened at every nuptial? "Where's the rice?" he asked outloud, not meaning to voice his curiousity.

"Haven't you heard?" the older woman sitting next to him asked. "It's been all over the news that priests are no longer allowing rice to be thrown in church after a wedding."

"Why?" Hannibal asked, "it's a tradition for rice to be thrown."

"Three maniacs with a gun that shot rice," the woman replied.

With his grin, Hannibal chuckled. "I would pay big money to see a maniac with a gun that shot rice in church."


End file.
